BO-ing stories
by schak
Summary: A little fun story about Bo, the best chicken in the world! What was that? Fan mail? Kyoko never gets fan mail, but apparently Bo does.
1. Fan mail

BO-ing stories

No matter what happens, Bo would always have a special place in her heart. The giant chicken mascot was that one character that was all hers. The others she had to share with directors and screen writers, but not Bo. They gave her clues and themes for the shows, but the rest was mostly up to her. She could play Bo as crazy as she wants and the people love it. Furthermore Bo was some of her most cherished firsts. Her first time on tv, her first regular entertainment job and recently the first role she got fan mail for.

She had just changed out of her costume and talked with the guys after the show, when one of the staff members came up to them.

"Hello." He greeted them friendly and turned to the guys. "I placed the bag with the fan mail in your dressing room. Please go through it and answer some of them." Then he turned to her. "Oh, I nearly forgot." He reached into his shoulder bag and pulled some envelopes out and pressed them into her hands. "Those are specific Bo's fan mails. Ok, I'm on my way."

He waved and hurried away, before Kyoko could utter a word. She starred at the letters in shock. Sure she had been praised before for her roles. Sometimes she was mentioned in the fan letters to the shows she was in, but she never had received real fan mail for her any of her roles. She stared at the letters, then at the Ichibashis with a dumbstruck expression.

"Is everything ok, Kyoko-chan?", Hiraku asked her with a worried look.

"Fan mail? For me? I never get fan mail… Are they sure they read this right?" She was skeptical and looked at the envelops, but it was true. All of them said things like 'for Bo-kun' or 'Bo-chan the mascot'. Those letters were really for her, or specific Bo, but she was Bo right? She got fan mail!

The boys laughed good natured at her and clapped her on the back. "Now you do! That calls for a celebration!" Shinichi and Yuusei put their arms around her shoulders and pulled her along with them.

They went to a couple of bars, where Hiraku had to order some alcohol as the only one of them that was twenty-one already. Kyoko didn't drink any, but she had some fun with them. Later they were fighting over what they wanted to eat and in the end decided that everyone got something for themselves.

And so she sat there next to the Ichibashis fighting about a piece of pizza and read her first fan mail. The letter had a really good picture of Bo with it. Next to the picture a child had wrote the words: 'My Friend Bo!'. The letter itself was written with another handwriting.

 _Hello Bo and Bridge Rock_

 _I wanted to tell you that you make a great show. My whole family sits down together every week to see you guys. You are all so funny and especially Bo. The best chicken in the world!_

 _It is sometimes really difficult for us to find something on tv that we all like, because my little sister Yuki is deaf and mute, but she loves the skits and pranks that Bo always plays on the guests and the other guys._

 _She always says that she wants to be like Bo when she grows up. He can't talk either, but he doesn't see it as a problem and nobody else sees it as a problem. Bo makes her feel included when we watch tv._

 _Please continue with your great show and make all of us laugh each week (yes, even dad, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.)_

 _Lots of love_

 _Sakura and her family_

 _P.S. My little sister drew a picture of Bo, I hope you like it_

Kyoko felt some tears stinging in her eyes as she read this. She would have never thought that Bo could mean so much to somebody else.

Later that night, when she was home she got the letter out again and stared at the drawing, it was really cute and the first one she ever got. Maybe she should hang it on the wall as a reminder to herself and as motivation. Yes that was a great idea, only where? She looked around her small room and most of the space at the wall was taken, by her furniture and her big calendar that she needed to manage her jobs. The little space leaved was occupied by the posters of Sho and Ren. It didn't take her long before she ripped Sho's poster of the wall and replaced it with the drawing. She stepped a bit back from the wall and smiled proudly at it.

* * *

AN: Disclaimer: Skip Beat isn't mine and I don't earn money with this.

I was stuck in a writing block, so I thought I write something different to get back in and Bo is just the greatest! This are going to be just some short pieces, when I don't know how to write anything else. But I want Bo as the star in these short stories.

Have a nice day and please leave a review.


	2. Be careful what you wish for

_Be careful what you wish for_

The producer stood in front of her and stared at her with a highly displeasured look. The Ishibashi boys sat next to her and turned red from suppressed laughter. Why did the producer treated her like it was only her fault?

That was unfair!

The boys started it!

Well, she played along and all of them made a running joke out of it in the last couple of month, but it really wasn't her fault!

"They called us." He angrily chewed on a lollipop stick. It seemed like it wasn't the best time for him to give up smoking. One of the boys made a snore like noise. "They actual want to go with it and include Bo in the photo shoot."

All three boys couldn't hold it in and started to laugh and rolling on the floor. Whenever they calmed down a little bit, they would look at the producer or Kyoko and start again.

"This isn't funny." Kyoko's voice was low and threatening and normally did the trick to make to boys stop but not today.

"It's beyond funny!" Yuusei claimed.

"Yes! People voted Bo into the Top10 must desirable guys in Japan!" Hikaru added excited.

"It'll be so EPIC!" Shinichi finished and the boys gave each other high fives.

Some female guest had joked about how Bo was the perfect guy and one thing lead to another and they had started to ask the viewers to vote for Bo in the poll. They had hoped for a place in the Top100. With a small picture of a chicken mascot between all the hottest guys of the country. But Top10 was different, that was never the plan. Bo was at place 10, but he was in and that meant a photo shoot with all the other Top10 guys at some beach.

"but…" No one was paying her much mind. The producer apparently bit though his lollipop stick and got out a new one, while the boys were planning all kind of crazy stuff.

"We will have to order new costumes for Bo." "Yes, like swimming trunks and suits."

Kyoko was pale and her hands shook. "But…"

"It's going to be great for our viewing numbers!" "Other shows will invite us!" They looked five year olds that found a new favorite game.

"BUT I'M NOT A GUY!" Frustrated with no one listening to her, she shouted what she had to say out loud. They all stopped and looked at her.

The boys began to circle her. "You are right." Kyoko felt slightly pissed off that Shinichi actually sounded surprised by this.

"Hmm, this could be a problem." Yuusei nodded along.

"Not that we don't like you being a girl, it's great, really." Hikaru seemed to be the only one that noticed her not so happy face and tried to pacify her. He had the grace to turn at least slightly red at the discussion.

"We will have to keep it secret, that Bo is played by a girl." Yuusei said while stroking his chin.

"Well, it should be easy, not many people know about it, right?" Hikaru seemed to already be over his embarrassment.

"That's right, mostly the people from the show." Shinichi added.

All three turned at once to her. Some kind of strange light shining in their eyes. "Who did you tell about you playing Bo?" They asked all at the same time.

"Ehm… eh… not many. Sawara-san knows about it, of course." They nodded in understanding. "T-the other girls from LoveMe, Moko-san and Chiori-san. Eh… eh… Hoiu Uesugi-kun" She counted them down on her fingers. „I think that's it."

"We could make this WORK!" The Ishibashis shouted out loud. "We will just say that we keep this hidden because Bo's place in that list is about the inside of a person not the outside. It's about being charming and funny and active and a good cook and not just looks." Even the producer seemed to warm up to the idea and grunted in agreement, before he fixed her with a hard stare.

"You will talk to all of the people who you told about being Bo and swore them in on secrecy." He made it sound like it was her fault for even telling anyone. "I will call the magazine and tell them that we will be there, but that we will keep Bo's actor secret."

"EH!"

"Next year we will try for Top5 or better Top3! Could you imagine, Tsuruga, Koga, BO!"

* * *

A.N. Like I said this are just some fun little stories about Bo. I hope you like it. Leave a review and help me improve.


End file.
